I'll Return To You
by Ashe Corinthos
Summary: Sephiroth finally is going to confess to Tifa... But will she love him back? Or will she hate him for what he did to her hometown? A one-shot for SephTi fans.


Author's Note: Okay, this was the very first fanfiction I ever wrote. I know it's not too terribly good or long, but I thought everyone needs a dose of Sephti! So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Final Fantasy, I just like to use them.

* * *

Sephiroth watches Tifa as she flips the sign on the front door of her bar, 7th Heaven, to closed. Her long, dark hair waves in the slight breeze as the door softly shuts behind her, re-entering the building. He had been watching her silently for the last few days, in the shadows, because Tifa Lockhart intrigued him. Of course, he made sure she never knew of his presence.

Until now, that is. Today is the day when he'll confront himself and her with the strange inner emotions he'd been experiencing since the first time he saw her in Nibelheim, when she was SOLDIER's guide to a malfunctioning Mako Reactor.

_Tifa. _The whisper of the name rang through his mind like bells chiming sweetly, making him almost shiver in the dark of night with desire.

Despite their age difference, he'd felt something inside him warm to the sight of her smile, felt something respond deeply within when he laid his eyes on beautiful amber ones. He never acted on it, however, refusing to believe that he, General of SOLDIER, could ever be in _love._ It was an improbability, impossible, especially with a girl ten years younger than himself! He dismissed the yearnings, pretended to feel nothing whatsoever, treated her as any other despite the growing impulses to spend more time with her than the others with them. He hadn't ever before felt this way towards another person, and he refused to believe he was now.

_It's just a phase_, he thought. _It will pass and she will become just like every other woman._

When he found out what he was not long after, that he was not even human, his mind went completely blank and he forgot everything but the insane rage that filled him. He destroyed her hometown, and he believed he had lost her with it. He hardened and slaughtered many, a killing machine, later regretting everything once his mind had cleared but still fought because that was what he had come to believe he was. A monster. He went into hiding and disappeared from existence, allowing people to think he had died. It was better than having to slay more people.

And then came one day when he was passing through Midgar, in a dark alleyway, and overhear someone speak her name, about the small bar where she worked in Sector 7. He'd gone there in search of her, disbelieving she had survived, almost afraid she had.

Then when he saw those eyes, the ones that had so enraptured him in Nibelheim, and that familiar, endearing smile he had come to love, he knew that what he had once thought was a phase was not at all. It was more real than he had ever imagined. When he saw Tifa he nearly gave himself away to speak to her, but he had barely resisted. As if she'd want to see him! He had destroyed her home, her life. She probably hated him.

So he had just watched her, his feelings brewing more strongly than ever.

Now, hidden here in the shadows, he could no longer try to hide or prevent his feelings from being revealed. He had previously tried to leave Midgar, but at the outskirts he hadn't been able to take one more step. She kept pulling him back with those entrancing eyes, as if they were tied together.

Today, while she'd been busy with her customers and had her back turned, he'd placed a note on her counter and slipped out before she noticed. He awaits now, wondering if she'd do as he asked.

* * *

She reads the note again. '_Meet me at the well after closing time.' -S_

Tifa pauses and glances around the deserted bar, unsure of what to do. Then, after considering her options, she straightens her spine and starts walking.

A few minutes later she's standing by the old well, looking down into the gently rippling, clear water.

"Hello Tifa," She hears, and spins around to see-

Sephiroth.

He looks at her intently, his long silver hair waving around him in a slight gust of wind, emanating an icyness that came naturally to him.

" Sephiroth..." She says in awe.

She knew immediately that this was the 'S' who had put that note on her countertop. She'd thought he'd died, back in the flames of her hometown. Of course, she really didn't remember much of that day, her mind had been too clouded with grief over the loss of her father. Afterward she'd later realized that, as much as she hated Shinra, it wasn't Sephiroth who had really killed her father. The monster that had killed him was the demon Jenova, the true being that had made Sephiroth lose it like he did.

"What are you doing here? Cloud will be back soon-" She starts, trying to find excuses.

" So he does still live." He says, gazing at her solemnly.

"Y-yes." She says almost breathlessly, swallowing hard. Does he want to kill Cloud? Or maybe kill her to hurt Cloud? Fear fills her heart as the endless scenarios flit through her mind. Stupid, stupid! She shouldn't have come!

Sephiroth sees the emotions written all over her face and immediately senses what she's thinking. " No. I'm not here to harm you." He knew that she would come to that conclusion, it was inevitable, with the past they share.

The words ease her nerves a little, but she's still not releasing her tensed muscles. What could he possibly want?

But under the initial terror, the fight-or-flight instinct, is that small orb of warmth in her rapidly beating heart. This man, much older than herself, could make her palms sweaty with nervousness. Because, back in Nibelheim, she'd fallen in love with the cold general. Before, she'd thought she knew what love was, having strong feelings for Cloud. But those feelings were nothing compared to the way a single look from Sephiroth made her feel. A small touch was all it took to send her blood racing through her veins.

When he'd supposedly died, the pure grief that had wracked through her hurt so much she had barely been able to move for weeks. Everyone thought it was because of her fathers' death, and she didn't correct them. She could not have told them that it was because she had lost Sephiroth forever. How would they understand her hopelessly falling in love with someone she'd only met a few days earlier? Especially if that person was Sephiroth, The Silver General everyone feared? So she kept it quiet within herself, grieved for her father on the outside, for her lost love inside.

Seeing him now, alive and well, made her want to jump around and sing with joy. But a heavy thought in her mind made her happiness fade. He, of course, would never return her feelings. He was so sophisticated, mature, so cold. How would he ever want to be with her, a young girl with a crush?

For a few moments, it's unbearably quiet. And then Sephiroth speaks.

" Do you have any idea why I asked you to be here?"

"No." She says honestly. Oh, if only she did! In her mind she fantasizes the impossible while she quakes with fear of what he may say.

His teal eyes watch her, as if trying to tell her something. She wishes she could read his mind. If only she could just tell him right now what she feels! But if he rejected her, she'd never be able to deal with the physical pain it would cause her.

Slowly Sephiroth takes a step toward her. He gazes straight into those beautiful eyes he loves. It had been much too long since he'd seen such beauty.

"Will... Will you tell me?" Tifa asks him.

"In time." He replies. He has to gather the courage to really tell her. He has to do it right. But he knows deep inside that she will most likely reject his feelings, which he will accept and leave without further bothering her.

She glances into his impassive face, wishing it showed even a hint of emotion. Should she tell him? Now? The thought of even uttering the words in front of him cause a deep blush to stain her cheeks. This silence has gone on too long!

Sephiroth takes another step, then pauses. A foot of space is the only thing separating them, but it feels like a mile. Still, Sephiroth towers over her.

"Tifa." Sephiroth murmurs. A sudden wave of emotion hits her. How she longs for him to touch her, to wrap her arms around his neck and run her fingers through the long mane of silvery, soft hair, to kiss the silent lips for eternity. Unwillingly, she looks into his eyes, hers filled with the passion she dare not reveal, and deep sadness. What is she thinking? Nothing like that is even an inkling of possibility.

He stares at her, and gathers himself. Her eyes are breaking into his thoughts, shining and reflecting stars even though it is daylight.

"I find myself strongly attracted to you." The words finally issue from his lips, finally revealing his true feelings, baring his soul.

Her eyes become wider than dinner plates. Is she dreaming? She must be! She'd only imagined those words coming from the the person she desired. Her imagination has to be playing tricks upon her. She blinks several times, but he stays there, his expression calm but almost eager for her response. It dawns on her that he really is here telling her that. That he... loves her? Her heart beats furiously within her. Sephiroth... is in love with her!

Before she answers, he continues. " Please, do not feel as if you must answer. I only wanted to tell you before I disappear from your life, for good. I'm sorry I have burdened you so. " He turns away, about to leave, when Tifa cries out. " Wait!"

He hesitates, unsure, and then slowly faces her. He's surprised to see her eyes glistening with tears.

"I-I love you, Sephiroth!" She chokes out with happiness filling her voice. Her face then goes scarlet as she realizes what she has admitted to.

A few minutes of silence stretches on like hours with both of them gazing on each other. Sephiroth remains slightly emotionless, but within himself he finds a new feeling budding that he's never truly felt.

Happiness.

Suddenly, with unspoken word, they both come forward. They clash in the middle, and Tifa wraps her arms around his neck just as she imagined, at the moment Sephiroth's lips find hers in a kiss so passionate it leaves them clinging to each other. Tifa shivers when Sephiroth presses his hands to her back, sliding them upwards.

After a few moments, they break apart, both breathing raggedly but with shining faces, arms still around each other. Tifa presses her forehead to his, eyes closed.

Sephiroth smiles to himself, his first real smile. The girl he loves actually reciprocates his feelings. It is a miracle.

He then realizes something. They could never be together in the open. He's not necessarily on good terms with Shinra, and if Tifa is seen with him, she could get caught in the crossfire.

"My dear Tifa," He starts. " We cannot tell anyone of this."

She pulls away and looks into his eyes. " Why?"

"Because I cannot risk your life by being with you when I am being tracked." He gently pulls her back to his chest.

" I don't want to lose you," She says brokenheartedly.

" I'll always be near, and I'll find you. Always. " He reassures her. " We will see each other again. But I have to get Shinra far from this place. If I stay for too long, I risk putting you in danger."

She nods, knowing Sephiroth would do what he had to.

Sephiroth puts his hand under her chin and tilts it upward, kissing her again. It lasts a long time before he ends it and steps back.

" I'll return to you." He says. " I love you, Tifa. No matter what happens. I'll find you. I'll come to you again tomorrow, before I leave. Meet me here at the well." And he is gone within the snap of her fingers.

Tifa stares where he'd just been standing. Had she just imagined everything that just happened? She put her fingers to her lips. They still tingle from the contact with his. No, this is all real.

When Cloud calls for her a few moments later, she glances longingly back at the old well that had become Sephiroth and hers' meeting place, and then smiles widely. She'd see him again tomorrow. And he'd always love her; she's sure of it! With that, she turns and jogs back to where Cloud stands, questioning her about where she'd been when he'd been locked out of the bar.

Behind her, watching her retreating back, Sephiroth stays in the shadows unseen, a smile almost permanent on his face. He'd return to her as he promised. He just had to guarantee her safety and then they could start their life together. Slowly he fades back into the darkness, disappearing into the night.


End file.
